The Cros Battle of 1940
King Eric’s Territory vs LC One of King Eric’s great losses, it had taken place in a district island called Rufman, where there was a military base of 5,000 men. King Eric had a very special political event in Walkerburg, the capitol of his territory. He want it be organized in the way he wanted it. If his orders were violated, he would stab the person with his M.G Dagger until they eventually died. A scroll was given to him at the middle of the party, by one of his lieutenants, who took tiny engine jet, speeding to the capitol. The scroll stated that the Rufman Military Base is under attack by a large mob of military solders wearing very scary silver, rusty-like masks with silver thrones sticking at the top, wearing advanced military clothing. It had been an estimate of 100,000 men wearing those masks and under the writing, showed Eric the visuals drawn by Lt. Robert Hind’s perspective of them. King Eric was stunned of what he had seen, didn’t believe the Lt at first, but once he saw the real item he had sent 30,000 soldiers to battle with himself. LC, in the masks, had the better advantage since their strategy are advanced than King Eric’s. Once they reached to the area, there was a huge blood spatter of all 5,000 men dead with Corporal Antony Ricks. They soon find LC’s masked army stampeding towards them by using complex military tactics and killed 100 of their 30,000 reinforcements. Lt. Hind’s men also charge, but are also gunned down with blood releasing from their bodies. King Eric and LT. Hinds retreat before LC’S Lt. Matt Lazouse could stop them, to send their rest of the military of 200,000 personnel, who are also killed by their added hand to hand combat. King Eric and his LT retreated to recruit 1,070,000 of their population to fight in this war, without any type of military training. As soon as they reach the island for the 3rd time, they lose all of their soldiers leaving King Eric Lt Hinds defeated at the end of the year, Dec 29th, 1940, made a full retreat that marks the end of battle. King Eric and his people never found out who those masked soldiers were and even to this day, they still have no clue. Only The Great Alliance Force know the full information from several of sources that are kept today. During 1940-1945 the population stayed decreased from 3,600,000 to 2,300,000 people until 1950 because his people thought if they were to ever expand the population, they could get killed quickly. Copyright 2014 by Battles Inc. A Final Day of Wrath and Fury (A Historical Essay by Carthirst Agent Ward Fornition) “ Let’s go! Move it, I haven’t got all day!” King Eric shouted at the top of his lungs. “ Yes sire.” one of his subjects nervously said quietly. “ Louder!” King Eric yelled with ruthlessness. King Erick was wearing a special red soft robe ,unwashed for about a week with a old fashioned crown sitting on top of his short thin black hair. He was sitting in a throne thirteen feet high with a golden design , was made out of partially cherry wood in the inner layer and blue tigereye leather on the outside. Below him, was a giant piece of red carpet eight feet long and made out of eighteen percent cotton and the rest of red leather. Around him, were guards dressed in military uniforms of the sixteenth century and were about eighteen of them and nine inside of his capitol building/castle and the other half outside defending the capital/castle walls. His capital was the city Walkerburg, King Eric’s Territory in December 29th of 1940. His capitol gray concrete brick buildings on winding streets from medieval times where people in peasant clothing lived. When he was ruthless, he seemed to have lack of remorse for anyone and contained a life filled with selfishness. He demanded recruits because of his stressful loses from eleven desperate months of the Cros Battle, so he decide to line up 1,070,000 of his male population in fifteen hundred compact file lines. They were dressed in filthy peasant clothing and carried a set of ammo fifteen rounds which had a magazine capacity of only two bullets at a time ,armed with semi-automatic 31 rifles. They were nervous with their faces covered with sand and dirt, too tried to protect his territory. “ You are new, your first time in my strict army.” King Erck stated to his recruits.“ In battle, you will defeat those pesky masked soldiers and we will have our revenge ” While he was speaking to his recruits about going into the battle, thirteen men and seven women in black suits with CTY labeled on the back of their blazers ,black communication headsets on their right ears and whom drove black 2007 Dodge Chargers and Ford Mustangs with the seal of the Carthirst Territory on the side of the vehicles, set up four Dolica AX730P105 73-Inch Proline Tripods with a panhead to place Panasonic AK-HC3800 2/3-Type 2.2MP HD Cameras. They were about to capture and record spy footage of the last day of the Cros Battle in Rufman, King Eric’s District Island. Also some wore 32GB HD 720p Weatherproof Video Covert Recording Spy Sunglasses instead of using the cameras. These Carthirst Intelligence Secret Agents with their General Warner Smith, were armed with Glock 17, 9mm. Pistols which carried two thousand rounds of ammo .The pistols contained laser pointers and BSA 2-7x28 Edge Pistol Scopes which were transparent black.They had serious and charismatic looks on their faces. Along with them, were four FBI District Troopers with serious looks on their faces, wearing armored vests which was labeled ‘CTY FBI DISTRICT’ on the back of them. They were armed with Crosman M417 Air Rifle-Machine Guns which had three hundred thousand rounds of ammunition ,with laser pointers and transparent scopes. It was 0:32 in the morning. “Ready?” one the secret agents asked. “ Who are you to tell us what to do?” another secret agent replied in a sarcastic manner then answered the question,“Yeah, sure were ready.” “ Attention Agents!” General Warner Smith announced “ we are determined that in 200 hours LC and King Eric’s forces will be here to fight each other for there last time I think. For you troopers, you're gonna have a heck of a time capturing opposing soldiers and you too agents if you they need your help. It’s gonna be a lot more fun having more prisoners of war. So move!” These agents and troopers were immortal humans because they came from immortal planets and had technology sixty seven years ahead of earths time.They were in a coastline of the island right by it was a confencuois forest with tall green trees and bushes of burn amber, goldish yellow, and light green leaves where that battle has been occurring. The twenty meter coastline contained a beach filled with pure tan sand and other silver and golden minerals .As they were capable of complex matters, King Erick didn’t know who those people were not even the ones behind the silver thorny masks with ancient writing on the top. “Lets go! Get moving with boats on shore and take everything with you! You get no training!” he suddenly shouted to hurry them up after his address to the recruits. The four foot tall structure of these boats allowed his troops to have little defense against enemy attacks but weren’t enough to stop the wraths of two other countries, the Carthirst Territory or LC. Despite their faith winning, they lacked the proper necessities they need. On one of the boats was also Private Nile Mozart in Command of King Eric’s recruits. He writes in his journal: “ My experience on the field has been rather exciting than now which will be devastating for the country.” He commits to such obligations that will make him change for the rest of the final day in battle. It will also put him on the course action to make this battle fell like it is devastating. When they reach Rufman, they see two hundred ten thousand LC soldiers charge with its Lieutenant Matt Lazoue, armed with Z-84 sub machine guns which had seven hundred rounds of ammunition. Their uniforms looked like American military uniforms of the 1950’s ,but had the LC flag pin instead. “ Get them! Move out squadron! Move!” Lt. Matt Lazoue yelled “ we gotta beat his army good no matter what it takes you guys! Move!” “Sir! I can’t run any longer!” a LC soldier exclaimed “ my leg is broken!” “ What?” He asked “ I can’t hear ya because of the shooting!” “ I can’t even breath in this hard mask!” “ Don’t take it off!”, “ Let one of your fellow troops take ya to the medic then the will take it off for ya, all right and get your leg to stop bleeding!” “ Hey, I’m just in time to take you.” said Corporal Samuel Handnment of LC “ That's good, then I would have it taken off!” “Yeah, but you gotta be careful because if you ain’t they could identify you very easily.” “Yes sir.” While Carthirst Intelligence was still recording and FBI District Troopers were still standing there watching the battle happen, some of them drove off in their cars and had put on their sirens to capture King Eric’s recruits. “ Be Advised, all agents in their vehicles immediately, 10-4.” an agent said on their headset. “ Over. Agents out.” another agent replied on their headset. “ Move! Were losing!” Shouted Lt. Robert Hinds “C'mon we have to act fast!” Robert Hinds was one of King Eric’s close Lieutenants, an easy going man he always had a ruthless side to him. His face was as solid as a rock and soft as cream. He was a very lean man with a very good appetite and also dressed in blue army uniform ready for battle like he was always been. “Private. Where are your men?” he asked concernedly. “ Um…. In position, about 20 miles west of the coastline which means they are nearby” Private Nile Mozart said tiredly. “ Excellent!” “They will be approaching to you, sir.” Black cars were approaching some of the recruits as they were trying to cross to colorful forest in front of them. Agents stepped out from their vehicles with their pistols aiming at them and surrounding them along with the FBI District troopers, having their air rifle-machine guns aiming close to the ground. All of the safeties were off. “Freeze! an agent shouted,” this is the Carthirst Intelligence Agency and FBI District! Put your rifles down and be on your knees with your hands behind your back! Your are all arrested of a series of war crimes and will spend time in prison!” A total of 300,000 recruits were cuffed and taken on board one thousand prison transportation buses during the battle. Private Nile Mozart and Lt. Robert Hinds stand alone with no other survivors whatsoever because the rest were either captured or killed. They evacuate and make a final retreat to the capitol on a boat which was 4 feet tall with a red oak wooden design. It was 12:35 in the afternoon. When King Eric heard about this ,he presented his wild fury in front of everyone in the capitol. “This is no more! This is preposterous what this masked army has done to me! They will pay and maybe someday I will be the one to expose my wrath and get my revenge!!! Make a full scale retreat and look for any survivors!” King Erick had gone outside looking at the stubborn gray clouds in the sky after his remaining subjects made their way onto the island. He wondered who those masked soldiers were. In a deep though he realized they could have been invaders from somewhere unknown, but within those few seconds he had took that thought back and managed to put himself in regret that he shouldn’t have sent those recruits in the first place and retreated earlier. The sun rose up as his people walked on the silent streets of Walkerburg. Category:Events